


His Deepest Darkest Fantasy

by SummerLS1222



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Happy Ending, Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings?, OOC?, Smut, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLS1222/pseuds/SummerLS1222
Summary: Mischief is something Loki thoroughly enjoys, so when Amora is able to surprise him with a truth based spell as revenge for his meddling in her plots he can almost appreciate her efforts. Yes, only almost, because he realizes just what truth is about to be revealed and with no way to flee before he has said his truth in public with all the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents present. This would have truly been a marvelous form of mischief if it weren't happening to him. *Frostiron* m/m pairing rated E





	His Deepest Darkest Fantasy

His Deepest Darkest Fantasy

 

AN: Hello! I am back again with another short, which is all I seem to be capable of right now….specially when this short took so much going back and forth and second guessing whether I should or shouldn’t post it, since I’m not really a writer but want to contribute. Anyways here is another Frostiron one shot… so a m/m pairing. It is rated e for the sexual content (which by the way is totally my first attempt at writing smut so we’ll see how that turns out). Oh, and in case you want to skip it I will mark it with a line break, and there will also be a small battle scene but nothing too violent. And I’ll stop now since I don’t actually want to write any spoilers…and last thing, this work is unbeta’d and sorta edited by me so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

Summary: Mischief is something Loki thoroughly enjoys, so when Amora is able to surprise him with a truth based spell as revenge for his meddling in her plots he can almost appreciate her efforts. Yes, only almost, because he realizes just what truth is about to be revealed and with no way to flee before he has said his truth in public with all the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents present. This would have truly been a marvelous form of mischief if it weren't happening to him.

Disclaimer: I completely do NOT own the avengers or anything related to marvel sadly. This work is not for profit.

Again, Hope you guys like it! Comments, Likes, Follows are greatly thanked!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki had been drawing a gleeful pleasure by thwarting the Avengers and fellow Super-Villains in previous ploys, and today’s mischief would have been just another wonderful distraction from the monotonous life that he was now forced to lead on Midgard, if it hadn't been for that spiteful harpy…Amora. But no, she had the courage to scheme against him all because he had foiled yet another of her pathetic attempts to ensnare Thor as her paramour. He could truly care less of whatever befell Thor but after defending that buffoon from Amora’s clutches, he could not simply permit her to be victorious in her machinations. It was simply a matter of pride. Nothing more.

So why could she not accept her defeat and be done with it, Loki fumed as he aggressively set the blasted Norn Stone that he had more than earned on the shelf along with his other magical relics in his study, as he was too aggravated to do anything else at the moment.

After he marched back to his chambers, he inhaled deeply to mask his frustration at being bested. Once he managed to school his features he went about preparing himself, he had more pressing matters at the moment than devising a proper retaliation against her transgression. He would not be Loki if he did not make her regret her untoward behavior against him. A satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he twirled the card in his hand while he teleported away to his following destination. Yes, she would rue having placed that underhanded spell on him.

 

Previously that day…

 

The Avengers groaned as they awoke to the shrill of the alarm sounding out throughout the tower, which alerted them that some evil doer was out and about wrecking New York City.

None of the other Avengers however were as irritated by said alarm as Tony though.

“Jarvis! Mute! How many times do I have to override this” Tony angrily shoved back his blankets while glancing at the time, which brightly glared back at him as only four in the morning. Four in the fucking morning.

He huffed as he forced himself to get up and longingly stared back at his bed, wanting to crawl back under the covers, but he knew that it would only prompt good old Steve to come up and drag him out to get ready and if the possibility of hearing another Star Spangled lecture wasn’t horrifying enough then the chance of getting a personal wake up call from Romanoff caused him to quicken his descend. He was willing to bet that Natasha would be more than willing to kick his ass out of bed and make him regret having to do so specially this early in the morning about and he would already be plenty sore after facing this call to assemble, so he did not want to test his luck. He did have some self-preservation skills regardless of what the others continued to think.

As he travelled down the elevator, Jarvis primly answered “I apologize for the inconvenience, sir, but it appears that the MET’s silent alarms have been triggered”.

“No, no, bad Jarvis you did not just wake me up for a petty theft. I know there hasn’t been much Avenger activity lately but that’s no reason to assemble the boy band for this,” Tony whined while adjusting his under suit as he exited the elevator and headed into his lab to suit up.

“The cameras have recognized Loki Odinson as the suspect sir”. Tony’s eyebrows drew together pondering over what the Norse God of Mischief could possibly want from the museum that would prompt a break in at this ungodly hour... as if the full-tilt diva would permit himself or his actions to be considered as anything but godly “J, why can’t none of the bad guys stick to normal work hours, like every other Thursday from three to five” Tony’s complaint went ignored.

As he finally caught up with the others on the ground floor of the building, he smiled knowing that Loki would be in for it since he had disturbed Natasha’s and Brucie’s beauty sleep. He normally kept odd hours, so he didn’t mind much, but those two were terrifying when sleep deprived. So, he gladly skipped the routine pre-mission team meeting and booted up his suit up to take off towards the museum, because he didn't want to miss any of the action. Plus, if he wanted to actually engage in some of the witty banter that no other villain could properly provide as well as Loki he would have to arrive first otherwise he would be trying to talk to a Hulk pancake.

Following Tony’s move, Thor hurried to depart in the hopes of finally having an opportunity to discuss things with Loki. The rest of the Avengers rushed out of the garage, so they could catch up with their two most irresponsible teammates. However, Tony and Thor were still the first to arrive at the museum, and while they waited for Barton to arrive with the others that had to resort to traveling via a S.H.I.E.L.D commissioned vehicle, Tony began to scan the building in order to pinpoint Loki’s location. As Tony found Loki on the east side of the building Thor too seemed to sense him and rushed inside to find his brother.

“Umm, guys, you might want to hurry up, because Point Break just left to fetch Rock of Ages” Tony announced over comms.

“Stark, you know how Thor gets around Loki, couldn’t you have delayed him until we arrived”

“Yeah that was a no can do Cap, he left just as I found where Reindeer Games was prancing about, which by the way is on the east side of the museum. Anyways, I’ll just meet you guys there, roger that Rogers, over and out”

 

“Iron man, stand down, ETA is 6 minutes we will all go in then” Steve ordered Tony and sighed in frustration knowing he would be ignored. Tony could never stick to the plan, even if they were lucky to get him to listen to it beforehand.

“Well, hopefully we won’t miss much. I didn’t wake up just to see Thor fall for another of Loki’s tricks and poof himself out of existence before we can actually catch him” Clint complained while accelerating the SUV to cut down on their transit time.

 

As Tony flew down the hallways to catch up with the two gods, he could already hear the tale-tell sounds of the two brothers arguing.

Upon arriving, Tony blasted Loki with his repulsors on the chest drawing the attention of them both and angering Loki further.

Loki glared back at him yet replied with borderline bored- tone,"Well, if it isn’t the Man of Iron here to hinder my dastardly plot.”

“Yes, because cat burglary is one of your worst schemes. I mean there have been many pranks that you have pulled over S.H.I.E.L.D, which by the way kudos on that, though if we were being honest they were rather lacking…seriously Rudolf you could come up with some better material than animating objects, which creepy but other than clean up and some property damage you haven’t done anything worthwhile…so Lokitty what are you hoping to snatch up tonight…did you want your old yarn ball back” Tony prodded the god.

“Man of iron, I do not believe my brother” “I am not your brother,” Loki hissed, but Thor continued despite the interruption “needs further prompting to instigate greater mischief on Midgard, specially by questioning the caliber of the tricks upon our S.H.I.E.L.D brethren”

Tony was glad that he had kept his faceplate down, since he couldn’t hold back the smile that resulted from Thor’s response. He seriously doubted that Loki would be inclined to doing something that he wasn’t already considering.

Meanwhile the others finally arrived at the museum, they updated the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that were also at the scene as well as en route who were meant to set up a perimeter. Finally, they ran off two catch up with their team mates already dreading the mess that Thor and Tony would no doubt be causing to the surrounding exhibits, as a fight with Loki could easily get out of control simply due to their brotherly drama. When they made it to the right gallery, they nearly tripped over themselves at the scene that they were now witnessing along with the couple of S.H.IE.L.D operatives that had been brave enough to trail inside behind them.

Loki was incensed by the mortal’s continuous mockery and Thor’s overall presence, so he sent forth a pulse of magic causing Tony to go through a wall, while Thor barely managed to still hurl forward towards Loki by swinging Mjölnir yet he simply managed to go sailing through a clone and into a nearby display. Loki reappeared on Thor’s left side and aimed vibrant green sparks of magic at him, while Thor attempted to right himself from the fall. Loki managed to graze his not brother with his magic, which left some scorch marks on his armor, since Thor was actuallly capable of anticipating the attack and succeeded in taking cover behind a nearby statue.

From his crouched position, Thor glanced over his shoulder to plead with his brother as had become customary “Loki, these underhanded tricks must cease. You are meant for greatness as a son of Odin, as I. You do not need to resort to such diversions, when you still have your duties and responsibilities as a Prince of Asgard. We are meant to fight together brother, so desist with your scheme and come home”

However, Loki ignored him and renewed his attack by sending bolts of raw magic this time. He too wished to return to how life had been, but much had changed and was just now rediscovering the wonders of life even if it was in Midgard of all places.

As Tony pried himself from the plaster of the wall, he couldn’t help rolling his eyes at Point Break’s attempt of getting Loki back on the same side. Seriously, he was just grateful that the diva had stopped his world-conquering tendencies. After discovering the real big bad behind the clusterfuck that was the alien invasion, he enjoyed testing Loki’s sharp wit as well as catching a break from the real villains that were still interested on world domination by watching the Trickster’s mischief unfold. At least that’s what he told himself, as he shook his head out its reverie and approached the two siblings that found themselves in a stalemate yet again.

By now Thor was trading his hiding spot in exchange for charging towards Loki with Mjolnir, Loki having anticipated the attack caused the Thunderer to slide on a patch of ice on the floor. As the two tumbled on the ground, they dropped their weapons in exchange of trading blows with their fists. Meanwhile, Tony kept his repulsors set to stun and if he occasionally caught Thor, who didn’t even flinch when hit, well he couldn’t really be at fault, since the brothers just kept rolling on the floor while fighting like unruly kids.

 

In a corner of the room, a shadowed figure materialized and couldn’t help but grin at the opportunity for gaining the perfect revenge on an unsuspecting Loki. Amora’s grin grew shark-like as she could sense the remaining Avengers along with some other humans heading towards them. This was indeed, the chance she was awaiting to humiliate Loki as he had humiliated her, even if she lost the Norn stone that she too hoped to gain in this little excursion. She could at least repay him for his most recent interference in claiming Thor's heart. She decided to tweak the spell that she had designed for her dear God of Thunder and shot it forth while vanishing to a more comfortable location from where she would see it all unfold.

As spell-work shot across the room, Loki was unprepared for it. Having been temporarily pinned down by Thor, Loki had no opportunity to countering the unexpected magical attack. When the blast reached Loki, Thor was as surprised by the magical signature of another sorcerer, that his grip on Loki faltered allowing for Loki to escape his grasp. And, before he could apprehend Loki once more he was frozen in his tracks by the sheer terror displaying on his brother’s normally disinterested or enraged face, that he froze and could merely helplessly watch his brother begin to groan and shake, as if he were attempting to hold something back.

Thor kept his attention on his brother, and he grew worried as Loki stood there nearly unmoving now, yet he stood on guard in case this was all part of Loki’s scheme. He could not however help but feel a sense of foreboding for whatever was to follow and kept searching for another foe or trick.

Assessing the situation, Tony guessed that a secondary baddy might have decided to crash the party and scanned the room for the other magic user, but found no traces and was just hoping that the rest of the team would hurry up so that they could wrap this up and return to the tower. He quickly shifted his focus back to Loki as a pained gasp left him.

Loki felt his dread washing over him as he was unable to keep the spell from carrying out its purpose. And as he stood there unable to teleport himself away, the Liesmith was forced to divulge more than he would ever care for to his not brother, the metal suited Avenger, as well as the remaining Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D lackeys that had finally arrived at the gallery, and unknowingly to a shrouded Amora who could not wait to see what the result would be. As Loki began the spell-induced monologue, all everyone could do was stand and listen to Loki’s most deepest, darkest fantasy…

 

“As I entered my living quarters, he would be standing in the living area awaiting for me. As I strode towards him and grew near, he would see my approaching reflection upon the floor to ceiling windows from which he had been gazing out of to admire the view of the city. He would turn just as I was within arms-length from him and without prompting he tugged me to him. And, I allowed such treatment, for I would be yearning for his presence, for his touch, for him.

He knowingly chuckled as he could ascertain my desire, which reflected on his amber-colored eyes. My whole body tingled from the mere contact, but it was never enough. And, as I longingly flicked my gaze to that sinfully grinning mouth, he would pleasantly taunt me with softest caress of his plump lips against mine before finally claiming my mouth with such ardor, such hunger that based itself in his need to possess. With merely his kiss, I could feel his attempts to devour my souls and conquer my very being, yet as his tongue playfully grazed my lip, I could not help but chuckle in content. I could not possibly want for more, but as our tongues finally intertwined, my breathe escaped me.

Soon, I was lost to that wicked tongue that plundered my mouth in mimicry of what was to come, and the pleasured moan that left me was barely noticeable in comparison to the helpless whine that broke free as those torturous lips moved from mine only to trail upon my cheekbone. His beard would deliciously drag upon my skin, as he nuzzled into my neck where he would plant scorching open mouth kisses until he reached my earlobe, which he mischievously caught with his teeth. It caused me to loose my self to the feeling of being engulfed by him, his scent, his taste. Softly panting against my ear while attempting to catch his breathe, he tightened his hold on my body, before renewing his trail of kisses down the side of my neck towards my collarbone where he would kiss until the blossoming hues of a mark, his mark would be apparent to remind me that I am his, only his.

As he continued his exploration of my visible skin, he would finally commence to stroke my sides yet his right hand would travel upwards until it tangled in my locks bringing our kissed swollen lips together once more while his other hand would firmly grasp me by my waist in a near bruising embrace that would draw me further against him. Allowing my weight to rest on him, I would merely be able to clutch his shoulders to steady myself as I gave over to the wonderful sensations of that relentless mouth and playful tongue. He would then haltingly separate himself from me causing me to whine once more in discontent.

The smirk that grew on his face was a promise of so much more pleasure that if I were not holding onto him already my knees would give from the heat that simmered from my core. His calloused worn yet agile hand would slowly glide from its place on my hip until it was caressing my chest, a burst of regret grew in me due to all of the layers of clothing between us. He would explore every inch of my torso and afterwards his hands would trail downwards to my abdomen, seizing me by my hips. Then, he would descend upon his knee. Meanwhile, his eyes remained fixated on mine promising much more than I found myself capable of, I would unconsciously gulp in expectation of what was to come. His grasp on my hips would tighten, before one hand would fall to his side as the other still teasingly burned circles at my hip…”

As Loki's monologue progressed, the god’s desperation to flee grew, but he remained immobilized. The spell urging him on to continue recounting one of his most private thoughts.

 

The Avengers were stunned and perplexed as to the situation that was occurring, but they were all unsure how to react. So, they stood before him waiting for whatever was still left to be said, which with their overactive imaginations would not be necessary to be spelled out. It left Steve feeling uncomfortable listening to someone’s personal thoughts and even through his acceptance of changes in those seventy years same sex relationships and fonduing were still private matters and as a result his cheeks a flamed with a notable blush that was soon spreading on his entire face , because as a wordsmith Loki was being explicitly detailed.

Meanwhile Thor shifted anxiously in hopes of knowing who had captured his little brother’s heart thusly, as well as preparing to tear the fiend’s head for defiling his precious brother’s innocence, he desired to be anywhere but there, because he did not want to picture or hear of his younger sibling in the throes of passion.

Clint was rather disgusted with the thought of Loki being with anyone in general, because he could not see him as anything else but a raging lunatic who enjoyed toying with other people. It did not matter that he had been briefed on the entirety of his circumstances he would always be wary of the God of Lies.

Bruce regretted waking up for this, he already had to tolerate Tony’s antics and Clint’s peculiarities, so he needed his sleep before the Hulk decided to go smash happy, so he decided to block everything out by rubbing his temples and doing his breathing exercises to relax until they were cleared to go back.

As for Natasha, she remained quiet in the back. She wanted to assess the situation and what drastic consequences it would have, because Loki did not need any reason or motivation to throw a destructive tantrum. So, she was expecting a tantrum of catastrophic proportions when this was all set and done, which she did not want to have to deal with. So similarly to Bruce, she would have rather stayed at the tower; it was too early to be dealing with this shit.

The S.H.I.E.L.D operatives that having begun to surround the area where all questioning moving any further; they could clearly hear what was going on and would rather be as far away from Loki when he stopped talking. They chose to hide regardless of Fury’s orders to send proper footage, since they wouldn’t risk being in the line of fire.

Amora pleasantly cackled at Loki's ever amassing discomfort; she sensed her spell coming to an end and began to prepare her escape from the trickster. She knew there would be consequences to her actions, but this had to be worth it, since her fellow sorcerer had always prided himself in his innate talent for all magic as well as hoarding all kinds of secrets specially those that were in relation to his personal life.

As for Tony, being a renowned playboy for most of his life made him appreciate beauty in any shape of form. And, Loki was beyond gorgeous, so he couldn’t really find fault if Loki’s story time was causing him to chub. He was just glad to be in his suit so the others remained unaware, and if he was excited that J.A.R.V.I.S was recording this from his suit. Well, nobody would need to know what he would do with the recordings.

Simultaneously all those present cringed, as Loki proceeded, and if Tony was the only curious party then he was pleased to be front and center.

 

"And as I maintained my gaze on his, he would cautiously slip his free hand into his inner suit pocket, where he would extract a diminutive box. He dexterously opened the box, which would bare a classic set of golden bands, as he proposed by tenderly expressing ‘Lo, babe, my Reindeer Games will you marry me?’ He would place one of those bands on my ring finger of my left hand and I would place his on the same digit, while I euphorically accepted”

No one could have predicted that Loki would go from seemingly describing a detailed sexual encounter only to end up at a marriage proposal. Truly a bag of cats.

Loki was utterly humiliated and panicked over what all those before him had just witnessed. And, worst of all he would have to endure Anthony’s appalled reaction of having a villain be more than infatuated with him. He would have to find a way to flee Midgard and create a new dwelling elsewhere even if it meant coming before All-Father again. As the last of the spell concluded, Loki began to dissipate the last tendrils that retained him there. Prior to teleporting away he casted a last glance at the Avengers, but he truly only had eyes for the Man of Iron.

The Avengers all had a varying range of looks upon their faces from Steve’s disbelief, Clint’s abhorrence, Natasha’s smug assurance, Bruce’s apprehension and resignation, and Thor’s misty-eyed approval. They all in turn snuck glances between Tony and Loki.

As the armor’s faceplate shot up, it presented Tony’s a slightly petrified semblance. However, as he realized that Loki would be vanishing away to who knows where, which could literally be who knows where when you have magic fingers and love of city hopping. He abruptly blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “ well, umm Reindeer Games how about we start with dinner first?” He would blame the lack of blood in his head that had favorably travel down to another extremity for his decision, but if forced to admit he had found Loki appealing from the beginning.

The flabbergasted expression that Loki made gave everyone pause, but a collective sigh of relieve could be heard at the softening appearance that the Trickster unwilling displayed, before proofing away.

Tony felt a sharp twinge in his chest at the lack of further response and shut his faceplate down, while he stumbled out of the museum ahead of all the Avengers, so they wouldn’t gawk and lecture him for his reckless behavior and seemingly unfounded comment to Loki.

 

At the time Tony arrived back to the tower, he knew coast would be clear for a while. The rest of the Avengers would be on the Helicarrier being good little boys and girl as they debriefed with their fearless one-eyed leader. He already dreaded what the wonder twins would be more than gleefully divulging in the meeting. However, he honestly couldn’t give a shit about that at the moment, since he was stuck on what had overcome him to ask Loki out, specially when he had not even showed any interest in going back to his life of one night stands and meaningless sex when he and Pep had broken up months ago. He knew he was bound to find someone to be interested in; he just never expected that special someone to be the former most wanted on S.H.I.E.L.D’s list of super villains.

After removing his suit, he headed to his bar for a drink only to find that there already was one waiting for him. A scotch on the rocks. As he lifted the drink to examine it, he noticed a viridian business card that read in a refined calligraphy, La Mesa 7:30. Knowing Bambi’s clear interest and investment in whatever this was made it easier to disregard his doubts on the matter.

A snort escaped him, as he realized just what the Reindeer Games meant with the card. He couldn't help beam a little as he mumbled under his breath fond complaints of pretentious trickster gods. Then, for the second time that day, he took in the time, barely 6:00, which meant he had a brief amount of time to prep before he had a god to woo. He tossed back his scotch, slightly regretting not being able to savor it, but he relished what his overactive imagination produced for his date with the princess. So with a pleasant warmth spreading throughout not solely in result of the drink, he set off to his rooms to get ready. He now had a very pressing commitment to attend and he reasoned the God of Mischief would not tolerate tardiness.As all the possible repercussions fled his mind, his night was looking better already.

 

Arriving at the restaurant with nearly twenty minutes to spare, Tony was buzzing with nerves at what the rest of his evening would be like. The possibility of more assured him that he had made the right decision. He could already picture them, because from the start the overwhelmingly obvious similarities had been there…the underestimated genius with daddy issues that craved attention and recognition. And imagining what could be left him eager to begin their date. So, flashing a dazzling smile along with his card, ensured getting them the best table there.

Once seated, he debated ordering drinks already and proceeded to get one of the best bottles of wine, so he could have something to fiddle with as he waited for his dining companion, who would undoubtedly be making an entrance. He grinned as he double checked the time. When he glanced back to the entrance, it was at that precise moment his date finally deigned to arrive.

The apparently unbeknownst hostess guided the God of Mischief back towards him. Tony couldn’t help if his grin turned rather lecherous when Loki was finally before him, since he had exchanged his heavy metal and leather outfit, for a tight fitting three-piece suit that showcased his lithe figure extremely well. A flush of arousal hit him as he remembered the descriptive scene the God had recounted earlier. And, if his greeting of “Good evening, Bambi” came out in a huskier register even after clearing his throat, he was not going to feign innocence. He then stood and made his way over to the other side of the table in order to slide Reindeer Games’ chair out, conveniently permitting to check Loki out from head to toe.

With a knowingly smirk and exaggerated sway of his hips, Loki approached the seat. Prior to sitting, he leaned into the avenger planting a soft kiss on his cheek before purring a “Good evening, Anthony”near his ear.

Snapping back to reality, Tony once more cleared his throat and sat across his date. Loki would be the death of him, but what a way to go that would be. And as their eyes meant, they both knew that this would turn out to be a satisfying evening in all aspects.

The conversation between both parties flawlessly ensued, even when the topics jumped all about from Tony’s life as an Avenger, to his passion for science and workaholic tendencies, resulting in sleepless nights in his lab to create and improve his creations, similarly to Loki’s endless exploration in sorcery and its varying adaptations to his present excursions all over Midgard in comparison to those across the realms. Shockingly, they did not shy about going down their darker memory lanes either from Loki’s life in Asgard to how he had ultimately ended up stranded on Midgard, to Tony’s tumultuous relationships with others along with his trust issues. With the food and wine serving as a reminder of what the evening entailed, they return to lighter topics, which is how Tony nearly ended up choking with his drink as he broke down in good-humored guffaws when Lokes recounted one his previous pranks.

“So you mean to tell me that Thor actually thought he could pass as a bride with those curves” Tony remarked while attempting to reign in his laughter.

Loki was in similar hysterics as he attempted to continue. The overpowering sense of awe and fondness at Loki’s expression was unmistakable to Tony and he longed to cause that smile to blossom on the other’s lips causing his vibrant emerald eyes to twinkle for as long as he could. However in that instant, the hostess approached with an apologetic smile as he notified them that they were the only remaining patrons left at the restaurant and seeing how it was well into the middle of the night they would need to close.

Amazingly they had spent over six hours at the restaurant, yet it felt like they had just arrived. Spying a peek over at Loki, he recognized a similar desire to extend their date. So, he suggested “well, seeing as neither of us were expecting to be cut off, why don’t we have drinks over at my place, Lo”

“That would be an agreeable plan, yet I fear our evening would be hindered by your fellow Avengers,” Loki responded regrettably.

“You’re right those meddlesome bunch would put a damper to our date, however the tower isn’t the only place we could go back to…say how would you feel about going to the beach Lokes?”

The grin that Loki wore would have beat that of a Cheshire’s cat, since he swiftly apprehended Tony’s forearm and teleported them away to his Malibu mansion as soon as he had finished announcing his reply, “I would be honored, Anthony”

The abrupt change caused Tony to stagger but couldn’t mask the joy at being to experience Loki’s magic outside of their Avenger-S.H.I.E.L.D related squabbles. Making a quick survey of his lightly illuminated surroundings, Tony confirmed that they were indeed in the living room of his Malibu house. Tony felt the spike of arousal renew at having Loki in such close proximity to himself and his bedroom, that he abruptly made a beeline to his bar, while shouting “make yourself comfortable” over his shoulder. He could hear the faint snickers coming from Loki, yet the rustle of fabric confirmed that he had situated himself on the couch.

Upon reaching the bar, Tony shot J.A.R.V.I.S a message to get the mood set up before grasping the nearest bottle of wine and glasses available. After a couple of deep exhales, he finally made his way back to the living room at a more controlled pace. His steps still faltered as he rounded the couch and found a barefoot Loki who was also missing his vest and had rolled his shirt’s sleeves up revealing the strong yet lean muscles of his forearms. He was sinfully sprawled on his couch with those silky strands cascading over one of his shoulders and upon further inspection, Loki had also decided to undo the top most set of buttons of his shirt. Tony visibly swallowed and wet his lips at the sight, which seemed to have emerged from the ex-playboy’s very own wet dreams.

Loki’s wicked lips stretched to cast a eager smile as he tauntingly ordered Tony to him with his elegant fingers. Approaching the couch became an excruciating feat for him as the fabric of his slacks progressively constricted around his groin, he miraculously reached his destination, where he promptly proceeded to set aside what he had brought in favor of arranging himself beside the lean body. Meanwhile, Loki gracefully straightened his position on the couch so he would wind up as close to Anthony as possible without actually touching and reached across the other’s lap as he retrieved the discarded wine and accompanying tumblers. Tony braced the last of his restraint as the lithe figure invaded his space yet it was to further tease him as he poured the drinks in their current position.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Loki once again righted to sit beside his companion and was about to make a sarcastic remark, Anthony’s composure snapped and clumsily set on attacking those mischievous pair of lips from which a startled yelp broke free from, before their owner magically sent the glasses away to take hold of the pair of broad shoulders.

After months with no personal intimacy with anything other than his left hand, Tony was a man possessed, so as Loki parted his lips to allow for their tongues to meet in a paradoxically soft caress any of his remaining hesitancies were tossed aside in favor of dragging out any kind of pleasure filled sounds from the squirming body beside him as he tangled one of his hands into those lustrous locks to adjust their lips so he could better plunder the trickster’s mouth. Meanwhile his other hand wrapped around Loki’s lower back bringing their chests to finally meet. The content moans emanating from the other became desperate whines of complaint as Tony released his now kiss-swollen lips to viciously latch onto the creamy expanse of skin by his collarbone with teeth before soothing the bite with his tongue as he explored the entirety of the god’s neck. Loki happily hummed at the ministrations as he tilted his head back to allow more room for Anthony to do as he wished. With one last scrape of teeth, Tony nuzzled into Loki loving the minty hint of aroma that he perceived.

With the remaining strands of awareness, Tony growled out “bedroom” while proceeding to haul the god up. It took longer than necessary as they persisted in keeping a hold of one another. As they resumed their frenzied make out, they slowly progressed down the hallway into the final destination. However after entering the room, Tony masterfully guided his partner to the bed. Upon reaching it he exerted a bit more strength causing Loki to fall backwards to it, Tony then took on the monumental task of peeling off the remaining garments from the Trickster’s body, while babbling to hide his sudden bout of nerves.

“Lo, you’re gorgeous, babe, all spread out for me. I bet you had some idea what you and your naughty ass those to me, with how often you sought me out in battle. And, I can’t tell you how excited I was to hear your little fantasy earlier today. I was relieved to be in my iron man suit, otherwise the hard on would have been pretty difficult to explain. Even more so, if you had carried on with more of the filthy details. I would have taken you right there and then…”Tony concluded as he revealed the indecently perfect body. All he could think of was how he wanted to make all of that his and only his, because there was no way in hell that the god of mischief would find any form of pleasure with another. He possessively clambered onto his god while slotting himself between a pair of welcoming thighs that spread wider to better accommodate him.

“Mmm, Anthony…yes”moaned Loki as he shamelessly stretched beneath the mortal messing the sheets beneath him while also trying to rut upwards against the compact figure, who was still surprising sporting all his clothing.

After sharing another set of scorching kisses, Loki impatiently tugged on the offending shirt until Tony made to remove it. Acknowledging his opportunity, Loki shifted his attention to unbuckling his partner’s pants. As soon as the button and zipper had been undone, Loki shoved his hand into the other’s boxers to take hold of the throbbing member. As he experimentally stroked Anthony’s cock, he rubbed the pulsating vein with his thumb before spreading the pre-cum along the shaft. Tony gave himself over to the hand working him over that he was disgruntled when said hand tightened around the base of his dick. He let out a disagreeable groan at the change of events. So, he distractedly removed the last of his clothing, leaving him and his God of Mischief in similar states of undress.

With gusto, Tony caressed across his companion’s chest before shifting to brush against a hard nub. Endlessly frustrating Loki more who wanted more, just so much more of the sensation. Foolishly grinning at his god’s whine of “more, Anthony, more”. He flicked the nub once more before lowering himself slightly.

Having propped a pillow under his god’s lower back, he fished for the tube of lube which he quickly uncapped and squeezed unto his fingers, coating them generously. He began to slowly trace between his partners milky globes. Loki unconsciously wiggled his ass in a futile attempt to get those fingers were he desired them. As Tony finally continued, he steadily traced the tight pucker before gently inserting his index finger. Seeing how pliant the body beneath him was as well as how rapidly it accommodated to the intrusion. He began to pump his finger in and out while slightly curving it so as to tease Loki who let out a satisfied moan.

“Oooh Anthony, y-yes that feels wonderfulll” Loki exclaimed yet he choked up towards the end since his mortal decided to add a second finger. He gradually proceeded to thrust his fingers into the sinfully tight hole while beginning to scissor them to stretch the Trickster sufficiently. Deeming his god relaxed enough, he set about adding a third and last finger. At the incorporation, Loki’s ass clenched down on his fingers threatening to cut circulation to his hand, so he set about distracting him by attaching his mouth to one of the god’s nipples. With a light nip followed by alleviating swipe of his tongue, his god was flustered enough to allow his fingers to continue to thrust in and out. His other hand joined the party as it fondled the god’s forgotten erection. However, Loki snapped to reality when the digits that had been stretching him left, making feel regrettably empty. After removing his hand from Loki’s ass, Tony gave a couple tugs to his dick, in order to spread the excess lube on his member. He scoot forward between to thighs as he lined up to the god’s fluttering entrance. In sex-addled mind, prompting to finally take the god of mischief and make him his.

Once the purpling head of Anthony’s cock soon was at his entrance and without further prompting, Loki tilted his hips to urge the cock inside. Tony braced the last shards of self-control as he popped the head of his dick passed the taut ring of muscle. Once inside he snuggly pressed on until he had bottomed out. Loki’s walls quivered and clamped down, so he bear down on his lower lip in attempts to not move.

Meanwhile Loki scrambled for purchase against the sheets, yet ultimately grasped unto the others back. After sucking in a breath, Loki order Anthony to fucking move. While Tony fix his hands on either side of the god’s head, he commenced to slowly rock into the pliant body. Within a couple of moments, Loki loosened up and began to meet his thrusts. Making some other adjustments, Tony was soon able to push harder into his partner creating a delicious burn for Loki. A series of deep pumps later, Tony angled his dick just precisely to graze his lover’s prostrate, which sent the god into an entirely new frequency of moans.

Tony’s rhythm faltered as the hands clutching his back raked down his back creating a proud set of scratches. Plus, the addition of Loki’s pleas of needing to come had Tony dragging one of his hands between them to pump Loki’s cock as rapidly as he was pounding into his ass. Bringing his gaze up to slowly are into his lover’s ecstasy filled façade, he stroked Loki’s cock a couple more times while questioning who he belonged to.

“You, An-anthony, I’m yours, oooh, yes, please…I need to come, Anthonyyy” screeched Loki as the combination of a deep thrust pressing on his prostate and tug of his cock caused his orgasm to rip through him. Stream after stream of cum covered Tony’s clenched hand, which continued to pull the last dregs of white seed from him. Loki was lost to the scorching heat that had consumed his very being causing fireworks to explode behind his closed eyelids, that he was vaguely aware of Tony’s roar of MINE before with one last deep thrust he was emptying himself deep within him. Aware of his lovers tenderness, Tony gently pushed in and out a couple more times in a desire to prolong his orgasm.

He pulled out shortly after however falling back onto the mattress beside his partner, while also bringing him closer to snuggle into each other but attentive of the soon to be mess between his lovers thighs. So, together they could bask in the afterglow from their shared body-wrecking orgasm. They could merely shyly smile in bliss to one another. Loki’s smile slowly turned mischievous as his hand traveled back down near Tony’s member only to be stopped before it made contact.

“Babe, you may have godly stamina, but as a mere mortal you need to give me a breather” Tony chuckled.

All Loki declared as his hand rested on his partner’s belly was an awe-filled “mine.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the continent, the rest of the Avengers were finally returning to the tower after withstanding Director Fury’s lecturing of proper protocol. Though Steve hardly imagined that anything from this mission could be categorized as ordinary. Sending an equally exhausted Bruce to check on Tony, the group was brought to attention as J.A.R.V.I.S announced, “Master Stark is not within the premises or has been since he departed earlier in the evening, sir”

Clint’s annoyed “Well, where the fucking hell is he” was promptly answered by the A.I.

“Master Stark current location is his Malibu home”

Clint’s gobsmacked expression was rivaled by that of the others who could only fear what their most reckless teammate could be up to.

At Thor’s innocent suggestion of meeting Friend Tony there, the rest shared a knowing look before grudgingly before making their way to the quinjet stationed at the tower.

Steve could only imagine if Director Fury was made aware, then there would be chance of holding him back from strangling the missing Avenger.

After the six hour flight, Thor was the only one in a jolly mood. Trudging their way into the mansion, the Avengers were astonished to see lights coming from the kitchen, since Tony was most certainly not a morning person. Tiredly, heading straight to the kitchen only Natasha sensed the strange atmosphere in the house. Since she was the last to enter into the room, she simply heard Clint’s high pitched scream and Thor’s befuddled “Brother…,” before actually witnessing the shockingly domestic scene by the ex-playboy’s standards. Loki sitting on the bar wearing only a pair of bright hot rod red boxers beside a similarly dressed Tony Stark who was proudly displaying scratches covering his entire back as he attempted to flip a pancake to entertain the god who was marked by numerous hickeys.

While adjusting his glasses, Banner merely stuck his hand out to Natasha in a silent prompt to pay up.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading…sorry if at parts the characters seemed too ooc but the fluffiness just seemed to want to be a part of this fic and I might have felt that I needed to compensate for the smut a little. Anyways, I’ll try to start up posting more frequently depending on this one-shot’s reception and free time….  
Feel free to comment, kudos! Thank you!


End file.
